The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Current surveillance center operation involves one or more security guards monitoring multiple video displayed in multiple windows. This process is labor intensive and has limited accuracy in detecting abnormal and transient behavior patterns. Such inefficient monitoring processes can be improved by organizing the display more intelligently and automated video motion detection and/or intelligent video analytic techniques that can detect abnormal behavior.
The state of the art system can only detect a predefined set of behaviors in controlled environment with limited success. However, there are no systems today that incorporate an automated alarm and operator operation learning and automation system and process that take various alarm information and user interactions as input and generate a set of rules that can be used to automate the intelligent surveillance center operation.
The handling of surveillance alarms by the security personnel depends on the application area. So far, surveillance system providers are trying to predict needs and provide the features based on such perceived needs of the system. However, extracting requirements from customers is cumbersome, not reliable, and changes from application to application.
Previous systems have represented processes through pure directed graphs, which are allowed to express precedence relationships only by disregarding richer control flow constructs, such as concurrency, synchronization, and choice. Also, a special kind of Petri nets, named Workflow nets (WFnet), has previously been adopted for modeling and mining workflow processes. In this technique, each transition represents a task, while the relationships between the tasks are modeled by arcs and places. WF-nets allows for recursive schemas and iterated executions. A basic algorithm, called α-algorithm, has also been introduced, which is able to derive a WF-net from a workflow log, under the assumption that the log is complete and free of noise. A workflow schema which is similar to the Petri net representation has also been proposed. An additional previous technique, Mentor Performance Enhancing Software of DvTel (www.dvtel.com), is an intelligence gathering tool which provides insight about the operations and performance of system users. The Mentor Screen Recording System provides a non-invasive view of any networked PC which can be seamlessly synchronized with all of the systems video, audio, and data in both live and archived modes.
What is needed is a system and method that captures the alarm handling process followed by surveillance personnel and automates some of the alarm handling process steps to increase the efficiency of security monitoring operations.